


Girl with One Eye

by AbelineGrace



Series: Lab Rats/Elite Force [3]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbian Bree Davenport, Love, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelineGrace/pseuds/AbelineGrace
Summary: Girl with one eye.. get your filthy fingers out of my pie.I'll cut your little heart out, cause you made me cry.You made me cryOh you made me cry...
Relationships: Bree Davenport/Skylar Storm
Series: Lab Rats/Elite Force [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058177
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Girl with One Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Song by Florence and the Machine-Girl With One Eye

"Girl with one eye.." Bree whispered, she tended to do this when she couldn't get to sleep, "Get your filthy fingers out of my pie.." her voice was slow and quiet, "I took a knife" her vision was fixated on the wall outside her capsule. "And cut out her eye, I took it home and I watched it wither and die" she was starting to get angry. "That's why she sleeps with one eye open.. that's the price she'll pay" her whispers devolved to grumbles, her gaze fixated onto the wall in a glare.

She didn't know why she let herself do this, blink back into memories she tried so hard to forget so often. "She slipped her hand under my skirt. She said, 'don't worry, it's not gonna hurt'" she blinked away tears, her glare softening again and her voice returning to the soft whispers. "Girl with one eye.. get your filthy fingers out of my pie, I'll cut your little hear out.." Bree brought a hand to her eye and wiped the tears. 

"Cause you made me cry.. you made me cry.. oh you made me cry" she was furiously wiping away tears, her legs had grown weak and she was leaning on the back of the dimly lit capsule. She choked on a sob and a strangled gargling sound came out, her back slid down the glass and her bum hit the ground. Her legs pulled up against her chest and her knees soaked with tears.

"Bree?" came a quiet voice in the dark, Bree had vaguely recognized the lack of snores early on in her little breakdown but it hadn't seemed to register until now, "Bree, what's wrong?" there was the shuffling of sheets in the dark of the room and soon Bree glanced up at Skylar who crouched before her with a hand on the glass. "Why are you crying?" Skylar's voice was careful and cautious, worry creased her perfect skin. Bree's face was streaked with tears, her nose was read and her eyes were puffy. Her hair had fallen before her and hid the beautiful, broken woman.

"Girl with one eye.." she started again, locking eyes with Skylar, "Get your filthy fingers, out of my pie" Skylar moved to sit properly. "I took a knife and cut out her eye, I took it home and I watched it wither and die" Bree went to try and fix her hair, sniffling. "That's why she sleeps with one eye open.. that's the price she'll pay" her voice was cracking and tired.

"Bree.. what are you talking about..?" Skylar asked gently, putting her hand back on the Capsule's squeaky clean glass.

"She slipped her hand.. under my skirt" Skylar's eyes blew wide. "She said, 'Dont worry, it's not gonna hurt'" Bree turned her gaze to her knees, her tears reflected in the light. "Girl with one eye... get your filthy fingers, out of my pie. I'll cut your little heart out.."

Arms wrapped around the girl with super speed, "Cause you made me cry" it was barely audible, but Skylar who had set her head on the girl's shoulder heard it. They stayed in an embrace for a while until Skylar recognized the quiet snoring of the girl. She pulled away and moved Bree's hair from her face like a lover.

Skylar got comfortable, curling up with Bree, trying to sleep in the small capsule with the door now shut, the dim light illuminating the girls.

-=-

Morning rose and passed, Bree awoke at quarter to one, Skylar only a bit before. "Hey, sleeping beauty" Skylar greeted carefully, looking up from her phone at the movement. Bree groaned and adjusted slightly.

"Why are you in my capsule..? Why are we sitting?" she asked, groggy and confused, "What time is it?"

"It's quarter to one" Skylar responds, pushing the capsule door open, she didn't respond to Bree's other questions and Bree didn't see to realize. "Come on, let's get some lunch before the boys think we've been kidnapped" the superhero tells her, standing and pulling Bree up and out.

The girls left their room and headed for the kitchen, Skylar made the two of them sandwiches while it was quiet. "Why were you in my capsule-?" Bree repeated her question from earlier while Skylar pushed a plate in front of her along with a glass of orange juice.

"Uh- I woke up to you mumbling to yourself at the bottom of your capsule so I went to make sure you were alright- you started saying something a little weird and when you finished I got into your capsule and hugged you until you fell asleep- so I just got comfy and slept in there with you" she shrugged, walking over to sit with Bree.

Bree stopped bringing the sandwich to her mouth- "What did I say..?" she seemed worried, Skylar looked at her a little funny.

"Something about a girl with one eye and.. you implied being raped" her voice got quiet, she wasn't quite sure where the boys were and didn't want to risk blurting Bree's possible secrets.

Bree sighed and pushed her plate away in favorite for planting her arms and head firmly onto the counter. "Sorry about that, I do that when I can't sleep" she informs into the voice of the counter, "I don't know why, I don't exactly want to- it started like a long time ago"

Skylar set a hand on her shoulder gently, Bree jolted away and looked at the brunette. "Who hurt you?" Skylar was quiet and careful, her hand remained in the air as she stared at the girl sitting beside her.

"A girl.. her name was Abigail but I called her Abby" Bree began, "She was really nice! We knew each other for a while after I started going to school.. she had black hair and pretty blue eyes, her skin was as pale as snow and I love to just be with her, not a word needed to be said." Bree looked so happy, yet sad at the same time. "We started dating after a month or two and uhm.." Bree sniffled and reached up to wipe one of her eyes.

"The red flags weren't noticiable at first" she looked up at Skylar, "At least not to me, Chase warned me a lot to be careful around her and tried to point things out subtly but I always ignored him" she was beginning to have trouble holding herself together. "While were together something and happened, we got jumped in the street by some guys and dragged into an alley way, she lost an eye to them

"After that she got.. she just got angry, so angry at every little thing. She started beating me, throwing things at me and then.." she cleared her throat and looked down at her fiddling hands. "While everybody was out of the house, I forget what they were doing but we were watching a movie she started to take things further than I would've liked.. I tried to stop her but she didn't, she didn't stop" Bree let out a sad laugh as tears started to fall, "And that's when I learned I was asexual" she looked up at the ceiling, "Homoromantic and Asexual" she had a small, depressed smile on her face, clearly trying to not focus on the fact she'd been raped.

"She uh, she left me in my room, alone and stripped down to nothing. I never saw her again after that, Chase and Adam found me trying to reclothe myself after hours of sitting there crying, I had cuts on me from Abigails 'play time'" her tone grew bitter, "And then all the scars and scabs from previous abuse" Bree looked up at Skylar once she was done with her story and shook her head, "I uh, got nightmares a lot about it, for some reason when they stopped my mind started coming up with a little song I guess about what happened and I'd say it whenever I couldn't get to sleep, then I'd just start crying until I passed out"

Skylar had tears of sympathy welling up in her eyes, when Bree was quiet for longer than a minute the superhero grabbed her by the shoulders and essentially force hugged her, "Bree, thank you" she whispered, "For trusting me and for telling me and I'm so, so sorry that happened" she pulled away, grabbing Bree by the shoulders and looking deep into her eyes.

"Thank you for listening" Bree responded gently, setting her own hands on the wrists of Skylar. "I hope you keep that in mind when I'm your girlfriend" Bree had a mischievious smile on her face now, she still had the lingering sadness and this was definitly not the time to ask a girl out but she was doing it anyways.

Skylar's face quickly grew to the complextion of a tomato. "I- uh-" she stumbled for words before letting out a short laugh, "I will, I promise" she responded and Bree's smile became excited and happy, pulling Skylar back into a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Song by Florence and the Machine-Girl With One Eye


End file.
